<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Young Branwen Rose by Charlottemc1235</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759155">The Young Branwen Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottemc1235/pseuds/Charlottemc1235'>Charlottemc1235</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottemc1235/pseuds/Charlottemc1235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Ruby was poisoned instead of Qrow?<br/>What happened when they find out the truth about who Qrow really is?<br/>What happens when they realise that the Beginning of the End has actually begun?</p><p>Also just wanted to say thank you so much for the 1000 reads it means a lot 💛💜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Hint of whiterose, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m a first time writer if you see anything wrong with this please let me know.</p><p>I will be updating this and I hope to have at least 15 chapters maybe more it depends if you like it.</p><p>This is set in volume 4 but it will not be the same as volume 4 some characters will come in earlier that in the show</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I WANT HER HEAD!” growled a small weak woman.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">”Cinder please calm down, you are still not fully recovered” said a soft voice only trying to look out for her ‘</span> <span class="s2">friend’ </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT? I WANT HER DEAD!” Shouted Cinder as she fell to her knees coughing trying to get air.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">You see there is a particular reason as to why Cinder hates Ruby rose so much, it’s because she has costed her so much. What Ruby did on top of Becon tower almost killed Cinder...</span> <span class="s2">almost. </span> <span class="s1">She lost and eye, her ability so speak, which unfortunately she got back, and much like Yang Xiao Long she lost an arm.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emerald ran to the woman who was not panting for air and tried to help her up but Cinder just scowled at her. She was sick of people doing everything for her after that night. She suddenly felt an ice cold hand under her chin forcing her to look up and the person it belonged to, Salem</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Cinder my child, is revenge on Ruby Rose that important?” asked Salem in such a calm manner </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still gasping for air Cinder forced the words out of her mouth“Y..Ye..Yes!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Then you shall have it. Tyrian?” She looked over into a dark corner where beeding eyes looked at them </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A man stepped out of the shadows to say “Yes Mistress?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Find this Silver Eyed girl,” A smirk formed on the fauneses face “and bring her to me ALIVE” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ohhh so boring” Tyrian spat hoping that he would be able to kill a silver eyed warrior.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sadistic smirk then formed on Salem’s face “I said Alive, I never said in one piece” Tyrian just laughed and laughed thinking about the fun he was about to have “now run along Tyrian” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes Mistress” he stated as he ran out the doors to start his mission for the silver eyed girl.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s this way,” turning round to the other direction the girl continued “no it’s definitely this way, okay it’s official we’re lost “</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This wouldn’t have happened if you had just taken care of the map like you was supposed to” stated a calm but slightly annoyed voice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Ren” The ginger haired girl said sadly</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does anyone actually know where we are are we just going round in circles” asked the small little girl in the red cape</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait guys I think I see a little village ahead we should check there for help” theblonde kid said</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They carried on till they hit the little village that Jaune mentioned but it was no good it was abandoned and empty</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They started to look for something that cold tell them where they were like a map or maybe some supplies for the rest of their journey but Ren stopped in his tracks and the rest of the group just stared at him knowing something was about to happen as they readied their weapons but it was too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“AHHHHHH”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next thing they saw was ruby flying through the air, something or someone had attacked her and sent her flying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as ruby landed the group rushed over to her to see if she was ok but she just pointed to where she was stood only seconds ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They looked up, and there was Tyrian with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Who are you? What are you want?” Nora shouted to the man who had hurt her friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me!?! Why my name is Tyrian and I am here to whisk away the little red”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what if she doesn’t want to go with you!” The red head said protectively.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I shall take her” Tyrian spat as he made the first attack.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Not too far away a Qrow was flying full speed </span> <span class="s2">please no, no no I can’t loose her too, just a little further. </span> <span class="s1">Cursing at himself for not realising they had left while he slept, </span> <em> <span class="s2">come on please be ok</span> </em> <span class="s1"> he said to himself as he transformed back to a human and ran the remaining distance to Ruby</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meanwhile the group had tried to protect Ruby but tyrian was just too quick and his blows were just too strong he had nocked Ren’sguns away from him, Nora’s hammer was at least 50 yards away from her and Jaune was too tired to carry on.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was left to ruby to protect herself but her aura was already running low</span> <span class="s1">and with one final kick to the stomach she completely lost all strength and could not fight anymore.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Faunus looked at her weak body as she tried to pull herself up but failed, he smiled then readied his scorpion tail to stab ruby and she looked down to the floor accepting her fate but as soon as he attacked his attack was blocked by something.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ruby looked up and smiled and she knew she was safe, it was her Uncle Qrow he had saved her life once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at her with a smile “Hey Kiddo”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She’s been Poisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not re writing the entire fight seen so please refer to RWBY volume 4 chapter 7 the ending will be different though </p><p>Sorry this ones abit short but my next one will be longer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey kiddo”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey Uncle qrow” the red capes girl said softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Qrow turns around readying his weapon as Tyrian retracted his tail.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“As I live and Breath, Qrow Branwen!” “A true huntsman has entered the frame” he says bowing to Qrow</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Qrow just looks at Ruby with a puzzled look</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know, this guys weird” ruby stated</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Look pal I don’t know who you are but you need to leave my niece alone”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why my friend my name is Tyrian my assignment from her grace was to retrieve this young girl so, that is what I must do!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">With that Tyrian dived at Qrow and the battle began</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As the battle starts to come to an end Tyrian gives Ruby one final kick towards a building but a tall piece of wood comes tumbling down towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Qrow is quick to leap into action to save his niece and slices the wood in two, as soon as he lands he hears a blood curdling scream.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone looks to Ruby to see Tyrians tail taking a slice at Ruby. Jaune quickly attacks Tyrians tail and cuts of the stinger.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“AHHH! She’ll forgive me, she’ll forgive me” the faunes murmurs as he runs away in shame.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ow” Ruby yelps as she falls to the ground as Qrow rushes to her side.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ruby! Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m fine, it was just a scratch” she says as she gives a painful smile to her uncle.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A couple of hours later the group stop to make camp and to get some answers from Qrow</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After Qrow explains they all just look at him with puzzled faces...and fear</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So Salem wants to destroy the human race and there are four maidens with magical powers?” The ginger girl piped up</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yep”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ruby just stands up with a determined look on her face “ So. How do we stop her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That is a question for another day, come on we all need some rest” the dusty old Qrow proclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His attention is suddenly brought towards his niece who was looking abit grey in comparison to how she usually looked “Ruby are you ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I..I” is all the cloaked girl could get out before collapsing to the floor unconscious all she could hear was the worried shouts of her teammates and her uncle before completely blacking out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Qrow rushed you her side without a second thought taring at the bandage on her waist when he noticed a purple substance on her wound. He looked towards her face and saw the same purple on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“SHIT!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What!?! What’s wrong?” The blonde kid shouted</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“She’s been poisoned”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We Don't Have Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry its been a while i've been a bit busy but hopefully im back for good now<br/>Also i do not own Rwby<br/>this is just a story i wrote about the show and yes i will use some scenes but they will not be exactly like they are in the show i will make changes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quick footsteps, heavy breathing, and not a lot of time.</p><p> </p><p>A bird and<em> four</em> no,<em> three</em> students were running, carrying something looking for a medical centre? A hospital? It didn't really matter what as long as they could help.</p><p>They'd been running for what seemed like hours when the three students stopped for air.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing? We need to keep going" proclaimed the ex professor carrying the girl in the red hood.</p><p>"We need rest Qrow." Ren tried to say through his deep breaths.</p><p>"But Ruby needs-"</p><p>"We know but we cant help her if we all die from exhaustion in the process, she will be ok for just a few hours more"</p><p>"I...I" Qrow tried to fight back but was quite frankly tired himself </p><p>"Please, Just a few hours." Nora pleaded </p><p>Eventually Qrow gave in an nodded at the red head before placing the frail girl in his arms gently on to the floor.</p><p>The three students put down their bags, got comfortable and drifted of to sleep within seconds the bird however, did not.</p><p> </p><p>While the three students were sleeping Qrow was watching Ruby with pure sadness in his eyes as he let the tears fall down his face. Qrow never cried. He only ever cried over one person, Summer Rose. But that was a long time ago. However I suppose his <em>daughter</em> was an exception, especially when he could lose her at any minute.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Ruby. This is all my fault, if I had just stayed away from you like i was supposed to do then none of this would have happened." he pauses trying not to brake down but he just couldn't stop the tears.</p><p>"I wont let you die, do you hear me? I wont allow it" he sobs "what kind of father am I if i cant even protect my daughter? Oh Ruby, your mother would be so proud of you." a genuine smile spreads across his face when he thinks about his lost love and how much he sees of her in Ruby.</p><p>"She was smart, brave and courageous. She was kind and funny but also a little silly, just like you" he lets out a little giggle "you are everything she ever wanted you to be and more and she would be so proud of you just like I am. I promise to tell you the truth when you wake up ok? But you have to wake up, I love you Ruby" is the last thing he says to her before drifting off to sleep himself.</p><hr/><p>Back at the Realm of Darkness a certain faunas is welcomed back, not with open arms but with a very angry mistress.</p><p> </p><p>Salem is training their new Fall Maiden however, she is not what Salem hoped she would be</p><p>With a tired Cinder on the floor trying to regain her breath Salem towers over her</p><p>"I thought you were the girl who wanted power, did you lie to me?" </p><p>"N-no" Cinder tried to say</p><p>"Then stop holding back. If you wish to master your new powers then you must-"</p><p> </p><p>A door crashes open and in hobbles a scared Tyrian whimpering and whispering to himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry.....She'll forgive me, pleeeeease forgive me...." he cries as he bows before his 'Queen@</p><p> </p><p>"Tyrian! Your task....were you successful?" she holds out a hand</p><p>The shameful faunas lowers his head "N-No"</p><p>She lowers her hand and walks away without saying a word</p><p>"But-But hope is not lost! My tail, my stinger I poisoned her, Ruby! Have I done well? Have I pleased you?" he pleaded</p><p>"I told you to bring her to me unharmed, you disappoint me" </p><p>The faunas starts to cry as he watches her walk away and soon enough that cry turns into a scream as he sees a creature of Grimm in the corner of his eye, he kills it within an instant but just keeps punching over and over again. </p><p>Cinder just stands there and watches the terror unfold before her eyes before walking out of the room taking one last look as she closes the door and leaves the maniac in his own company.</p><hr/><p>Back at the forest a few hours later, the group is awake and ready to rush off again to find help when Ren says something....everyone is fearing</p><p> </p><p>"Come on lets go we don't have time to wait around" the old bird states</p><p>"This journey is pointless! She wont make it"</p><p>"Ren? What are you doing?" Nora says while trying to hold back the tears her oldest friend just created "you don't mean that right? Ren?"</p><p>Qrow then barges past Nora and stands in front of Ren almost like he is ready to fight him.</p><p>"Listen kid, i'm getting Ruby to hospital with or without you. so either shut up and come with me or stay here the choice is yours. Same goes to all of you" </p><p>Jaune and Nora look at each other and nod </p><p>"Ruby is our friend" the blonde piped up "and i'll be damned if i watch her die and not do anything to help. We are coming with you"</p><p>"Ok then, Lets go" and with that they all started up running again.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow looked down and the frail girl in his arms,</p><p>"Its ok Ruby, you'll be ok.....i hope" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Can't Lose You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>URGENT for some reason I had trouble uploading my chapter 5 I think it’s been sorted now but if any of you are having trouble finding it just leave a comment down below and I’ll sort it out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days had passed since Ruby was poisoned and lets say she wasn't looking good. She was weak and pale and hadn't been awake for the last 24 hours. </p><p>Time was definitely running out. But Qrow held out hope.</p><p>They should have gotten to the hospital by now but they hit a few bumps in the road. They had come in to contact with the Nuckelavee and destroyed it. Turns out it was the thing that destroyed Ren's village and killed his parents when he was a child, the poor boy almost killed himself trying to fight it but they got past it and prevailed. Luckily a couple of Mistrals ships were in the area and saw the black cloud of smoke from the recently deceased Grimm.</p><p>Qrow thanked the Gods as they were flown away in the air ships en route to the nearest hospital in Mistral.</p><p>Ren and Nora was in one ship and Qrow, Ruby and Jaune were in the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Qrow are....are you ok?" the blonde kid tried to say without annoying the old bird</p><p>"I'm just....I.....What if we are too late?" </p><p>"You can't think like that Qrow, she will pull through shes Ruby Rose after all" the blonde stated trying to put a smile on his friends face.</p><p>"Welcome to Mistral!" one of the pilots announced as they all looked out of the window.</p><p>Qrow immediately looked down at his daughter "just a little longer kiddo, just a little longer." He knew he was saying that to reassure himself and not the unconscious little red that lay on his lap.</p><p>They landed after what seemed like hours to Qrow. Ruby was rushed of to the hospital and Nora, Ren, Jaune and Qrow ran behind them like they were running a marathon. They entered the hospital and say Ruby and around 6 doctors disappear behind some double doors. </p><p>Waiting is one of the most painful experience one can go through. The not knowing if it is good news or bad news. "Hey kids i'm just gonna umm get some air"</p><p>Jaune didn’t say anything he didn’t need to. He knew that Qrow was struggling how could he not, it was his niece after all.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the old bird left the room to go to the balcony the remaining members of team JNPR broke the silence but only with the sound of cries.</p><p>“Nora are you ok?” The tall blonde scraggly kid asked with not so subtle concern.</p><p>“No! I’m not! How many people do we have to lose for this to be over?”</p><p>They all fell into silence once again until the one person who actually said she wasn’t going to make it spoke.</p><p>“We have not lost her yet” he reassures his childhood friend “and we need to keep faith that we won’t lose her, she is strong, she is Ruby Rose after all.”</p><p>“Ren's right. Come on Nora we are not losing anymore friends!” </p><p>Nora just smiled, she couldn’t put into words she amount of gratitude she had for the two men after all one had literally saved her life when she was a child and the other, well he was just an amazing friend like the brother she never had. The two boys grabbed Nora and pulled her into a hug just to make her feel better in this uncertain time.</p><p>“Thank you” is the last thing she said in a whispered tone before the news of Ruby came.</p>
<hr/><p>While all this was happening Ruby’s big sister Yang had set off looking for her. She had travelled to the Branwen Tribe of bandits to see her mother so she could make a portal to Ruby. While she was there she found out that her mother had kidnapped Weiss Schnee, another member of team RWBY and close friend of Yang's, Raven had let them go but not before showing them the gift Ozpin bestowed upon the Branwen twins and she told them all about Salem. She offered for Yang and her friend to stay but they left to find their missing team leader.</p>
<hr/><p>Back with Qrow</p><p>A very distraught Qrow was standing out on the balcony thinking of all of the ways he could have saved Ruby and how this was all his fault.</p><p>There was silence, the only thing you could hear was the wind blowing through the trees....oh and the sound of one of Ravens portals opening.</p><p>Qrow quickly got into battle position ready to draw his weapon.</p><p>“Raven!......oh” </p><p>A yellow bike with a yellow haired girl and a white haired girl came through instead.</p><p>“Uncle Qrow? Are....are you ok? What’s happened?” Yang was doing everything she could to stay calm but she couldn’t see her sister so worry set in.</p><p>“I’m...I’m so sorry yang I tried to keep her safe I really tried but I...my semblance....it’s my fault” he cries as he falls to his knees and breaks down.</p><p>“What happened? Where is Ruby? Uncle Qrow? TELL ME!” Her own semblance has kicked in now. Her eyed were red and her hair had a few flames flickering off it. </p><p>“Yang please calm down I’m sure she’s ok” the ex heiress tried to sound convincing but she herself wasn’t sure if what she said was true.</p><p>“She....she was attacked....Salem send a faunas to bring Ruby to her but he failed but not before he....poisoned her with his tail, he was a scorpion faunas” he tried to regain some composure only to fall back to crying again “it’s my fault I’m so so sorry Yang” </p><p>Yang just falls to her knees and pulls her uncle in for a hug.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, I’m sure you did everything you could. Please don’t blame yourself” </p><p>“What room is she in?” Weiss finally said after minutes of nothing from her, she was trying to process the news that her best friend was in some room dying and she couldn’t do anything.</p><p>“255” </p><p>And with that the two members of team RWBY dashed off to find her.</p><p>Team JNPR saw the pair run past them and they were so happy that they were back they knew Ruby had missed them a lot, the only one missing was Blake. </p><p> </p><p>Once they found her room they bathed in and Yang instantly broke down at the sight of her little sister laying there nearly lifeless. </p><p>“Weiss I....I don’t think I can do this...see her like this” </p><p>“Ok we can leave and go wait outside if you want” the blonde nodded and started to leave “I just need a minute” </p><p>“Of course” and yang left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss walked up to Ruby and held her hand,</p><p>“Oh Ruby, look at you. What did you do? You dunce this wasn’t supposed to happen, your Ruby Rose you can’t die now! I won’t let you.” She places her head on Ruby’s as she sobs. “There was something I needed to tell you, but saying it out loud....means it will hurt more if I lose you, and I can’t lose you ruby I just can’t I.....I” she pauses and takes a deep breath “I am going to punch you so hard when you wake up I promise.....so please please wake up” she stands up, wipes her tears and exits the room giving one last glance to her partner.</p><p>“I love you Ruby” and the door closes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be a very short one but you will understand when i upload it, hopefully today if not they it will be tomorrow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Why Did You Leave Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A group of students and an ex teacher sit in the waiting room praying for some new about Ruby. All eyes shoot up as they notice a doctor walking towards them with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"So? Whats going on is she ok? the secret father asked.</p><p>"Shes alive but she....shes in a coma and it is uncertain if she will wake up"</p><p>Yang just couldn't hold it together anymore and broke down crying as her Uncle stood there in shock</p><hr/><p>“Wow its cold in here like really cold" the girl in the read hood stops to look around "Annnnddd I don’t know where I am, ok where am I? Think Ruby think.Hello? Is anybody there?” </p><p>All she could see was a woman standing a bit away from her with a white cloak on. She couldn’t see her face it was covered by her hood but it suddenly fell. Her face was familiar but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. </p><p>“It’s ok my darling, your safe” the woman in white spoke so softly and it was then that she knew who it was.</p><p>“Mom?” She squinted her eyes to get a better look at her and she instantly knew it was her “MOM!” Ruby ran up to her mother and embraced her in a huge hug as they both started to cry.</p><p>“It’s ok my flower I’m here now” she reassured her daughter while she began to stroke her hair. </p><p>“I missed you so much mom, so much” she pulled away and looked at her mom with a puzzled face “but I don’t understand how is this possible? A-Am I....am I dead?”</p><p>“No....your not, not yet. You are on the bridge between life and death.”</p><p>“Mom I don’t understand, what’s going on?” Summer says nothing.</p><p>Ruby stepped away from her mother and waited for an answer. “Well?”</p><p>“I’m not going to lie to you Ruby....your dying, but you have a chance to go back. It's not your time. People still need you down there, your work isn’t done. Ruby you have no idea how special you really are, I only wish I could have been there to tell you, to teach you about your eyes and how to fight....but I’m glad you had your father to teach you”  Summer looked down in sadness as a single tear fell to the floor. </p><p>She could see the puzzled look on her face when she said her father fought her but Ruby didn’t put the pieces together which was good because Qrow needed to tell her.</p><p>"Ruby there is a battle coming that can either save humanity or cause its destruction, and you are the key to winning"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes you, your eyes Ruby. They contain more power then any of our silver eyed ancestors because it is you heart that ignites them not you head like the rest of us. But you need to learn how to use them. I'm sorry i wasn't there to teach you"</p><p>“Why did you go on that mission mom?.....why did you leave me?"</p><p>"Oh my darling I didn't want to leave you but I had no choice, if I knew what was going to happen I would never have left. But the past is the past and I am so glad to get this chance to meet you again. I'm so proud of you" She steps closer to Ruby and cups her face in her hands "my little girl is all grown up, I have watched you everyday since I left, i have never left your side and I missed you so much Ruby so so much."</p><p>"I missed you too mom. More than I can ever say. I always gave you updates at you grave, but I never knew if you heard me"</p><p>"I heard you, every time." They both let out a little sob that was paired with a small smile. "But now you have to go back"</p><p>"But I don't want to leave you.....I don't want to go back to missing you everyday"</p><p>"Oh my sweet sweet girl, I will always be with you. I love you Ruby" with that said the woman in the white cloak brakes down into cries before fading away.</p><p>"I love you too mom......goodbye"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm So Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry Its been a while i had a little writers block but i hope you enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old bird was sat on the chair at the side of his daughters bed holding her hand so she didn’t feel alone.</p><p>“We’re all waiting on you now kiddo”</p><p>As soon as he said that Ruby shot awake with a gasp.</p><p>“RUBY!” Qrow sprung into action and hugged her so tight she giggled and whispered “uncle Qrow I can’t breath”</p><p>Qrow’s face dropped as the word ‘uncle’ reminded him of the convocation he needs to have with her “Sorry, Ruby I need to tell you something I…….”</p><p>“RUBY! YOUR AWAKE” a huge crowd of students burst into the room cutting Qrow off. Yang ran over to her sister and hugged her just like Qrow did almost suffocating the poor child. Yang then proceeded to slap Ruby on her arm.</p><p>“OW! What was that for?” the young girl said whilst rubbing her arm.</p><p>“THAT! Was for worrying us so much….Ruby you almost died” Yang couldn’t even look her sister in the eye. It was all her fault she thought, if only she had been there to protect her.</p><p>“Yang…I Know that face….Its not your fault, you couldn’t have known this would happen.” Ruby tried to comfort her sister but Yang just stood up and stepped away from the bed.</p><p>“Come on guys lets give them some privacy” Jaune said as he smiled at Ruby and led Weiss, Nora and Ren out of the room leaving just the sisters and their Uncle.</p><p>“Yang trust me its not you fault….” The old man tried to reassure the blonde but she cut him off again.</p><p>“But don’t you see…it is. I could have been there to help you, I could have protected you” she gestured to the hospital bed. “but I was too wrapped up in my own self pity to even notice that you were there. The last words you said to me before you left were I love you…and I didn’t even say it back. So how could I not blame myself? I’m meant to be your sister, and I treated you like you were nothing.” The brawler finally stopped the self blame but only to breakdown crying.</p><p>“Oh Yang come here” Ruby held out her arms and yang ran up to her and hugged her as tight as she could, crying into Ruby’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ruby, Yang there’s something I need to tell you both…. I should have told you sooner but I guess I was just scared that you would hate me.” The two girls looked at each other with confused faces as they adjusted the way they were sitting and started to listen.</p><p>Qrow took a deep breath as he started to talk, “I’m not Ruby’s uncle….”</p><p>“Well duh! We already knew that” Ruby giggles.</p><p>“No Ruby I…I need you to really listen ok?” both of the girls nodded still smiling. “Ruby….I’m” he takes another deep breath “I’m your father.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say he just looked at them.</p><p>“I....I errm….I I don’t understand. That’s not possible” is all Yang could think to say whilst Ruby couldn’t say anything, she just sat there staring at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Ruby?” He looked at his daughter with pleading eyes hoping that she wouldn’t hate him. He then noticed that Yang’s eyes had changed to red so he just awaited the yelling that was about to happen.</p><p>“You….You…YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US TO RUBY? YOU LIED TO US ALL THIS TIME! I CANT BELIEVE YOU-“</p><p>“Yang that’s enough” Ruby said trying to calm her sister….her cousin down.</p><p> “BUT I-” Yang is cut off by Ruby</p><p>“Yang I said its enough” Yang shuts up and just pouts.</p><p>“Thank you Ruby and im so sorry I really wanted to tell you but I was just scar-” Qrow is once again cut off.</p><p>“Im sorry but I cant listen to this right now….I need you to leave…please” Ruby couldn’t even look at him her heart had been broken by the person she looked up to.</p><p>“I..I understand..Im sorry Ruby, truly I am.” He walks to the door “I love you”</p><p>“You too yang I need time alone” Yang didn’t say anything she understood and caught up to her uncle and stood outside the door.</p><p>Qrow gave Ruby one last look, “Im so sorry”</p><p>As soon as he closed the door Yang and her uncle heard Ruby breakdown and could hear her cries through the door.</p><p>Yang wasted no time and stormed outside the hospital to get away from her uncle.</p><p>Qrow just stood there and drank his sorrows away in self pity and blame.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>